1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to vehicles, and more particularly, to a personal transport vehicle for enabling a person to be effectively transported thereby.
2. General Background and State of the Art
It is known to enable a person to be transported by a personal motorized vehicle such as a two-wheel motorized scooter or a motorized bicycle.
However, it would be desirable to provide a personal transport vehicle which would enable a person to operate the vehicle in an efficient and effective manner. It would further be desirable to require the person to be safely positioned in the vehicle before the vehicle is operable. It would still further be desirable to enable the vehicle to be operable to provide smooth movement and to prevent jerky movement thereof. Moreover, it would be desirable to enable rapid replacement and ensure secure connection of the power source for the vehicle for enabling continuing operation of the vehicle.
It would also be desirable to enable safety regulation of the speed of the vehicle in areas of vehicle operation. Still further, it would be desirable to enable safe braking of the vehicle in the forward or reverse direction of movement thereof. Also, it would be desirable to enable making sharp turns with the vehicle when desired or required. Moreover, it would be desirable to enable the application of indicia on the vehicle for specific identifying purposes, and to enable the vehicle to be securely lockable to prevent theft thereof. Furthermore, it would be desirable to enable the vehicle to be manufactured in readily separable sub-assemblies to enable efficient shipping thereof, to provide a different type of braking system for safety purposes, and to enable the person to transport additional items as desired or needed.
Therefore, there has been identified a continuing need to provide a personal transport vehicle for enabling a person to be transported in an effective and efficient manner.